run_with_the_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Battles
"Emeraldpack, attack." --Storm before the Second Emeraldpack vs. Darkpack battle Battles are common among the packs in RWTP. Most battles between packs, though, are smaller fights often labeled as "skirmishes" or simply "battles" while larger, organized, and often more violent battles are labeled as "plot twists" and the starts of wars. Battle of the Unclaimed Territory While not especially plot-altering, many smaller plot twists occured during the battle on the unclaimed territory. It was a lengthy and more violent battle than often played out in the Roleplay. The fight started when Storm (iluvorpingtons), alpha male of Emeraldpack, became a rival of Jello (Chicken Tamer), a lone wolf, during a hunt. After Jello succeeded in killing a bull elk, Storm became angry and claimed he was the rightful owner of the kill because he helped bring it down. A fight began between the two wolves. Jello's siblings Jasmine (Chicken Tamer) and Kapu (Chicken Tamer) interjected but couldn't end it. Kara (wildriverswolf90), a lone wolf at the time, also noticed them and tried to break it up. Storm, who was weaker and out numbered, was beaten badly by the three wolves. Unable to fight back hard enough to defend himself, he insulted them for attacking a wolf with a pack to back him up. Aki (Stonepack beta. wildriverswolf90) arrived at the scene after the fight, siding with Storm in the arguement. Kapu, Jasmine, and Jello were surprised by Storm's retort and the arrival of the Stonepack wolf. Aki then fell upon Jello for attacking Storm, wounding the lone wolf badly. Atra (Darkpack alpha - iluvorpingtons) had watched with anticipation. It was revealed after Jello was beaten that she had planned the whole thing once she had spotted the two wolves hunting in the unclaimed territory. Injured and far from his own territory, Storm became her target once she saw the lone wolves had begun a fight among themselves. After they had begun to split up again, Atra attacked Storm. With the element of surprise, Atra managed to pin him and wound him further. The lone wolves Jasmine and Kapu took action and chased the she-wolf off, bruising her left leg badly. They then dragged Jello and Storm to the nearest den, a small cave where another lone wolf named Silver lived. Atra called to Darkpack while she tried again to find the fleeing wolves. Multiple subordinates and Atra's mate, River, the Alpha Male of Darkpack arrived. The managed to destroy the weak barrier Jasmine had created and attack the wolves inside Silver's den. A handfull of Pinepack wolves arrived at the skirmish (it was now a full-blown battle) while Darkpack and the other wolves fought. Confused, the alphas of Pinepack began to investigate but never became involved in the fight. Aki howled for assistance, alerting Emeraldpack. Koga (wildriverswolf90), Akira (wildriverswolf90), and the Alpha Female, Nyx (iluvorpingtons) charged in, surprising a few of the rival wolves. Storm, though wounded, joined his mate while they were fighting. Nyx commented several times on his impulsiveness, blaming the whole war of Storm. Later in the fight, Jasmine and Kapu managed to cover most of the wolves with sticky mud while the Darkpack alphas were distracted. All but Storm and Nyx slipped away before Atra and River could follow them. With the battle almost definitely won, Atra downsized her goals to killing the Emeraldpack alphas. Seeing Storm, who was weaker, she attacked him before he spotted her and managed to pin the younger wolf. Storm struggled and threw her off, beginning the last part of the battle. Atra and Storm both charged at the same time, tearing at each other's necks and jumping. Atra missed and clamped her jaws onto Storm's leg. His right leg snapped where it had been injured in a hunt earlier. With her mate helpless, Nyx attacked Atra and defeated the Darkpack wolf after a short fight. After Atra fled, Nyx helped her mate back to the Emeraldpack denning site. Jello died from his injuries soon after the battle, making him the first wolf killed in RWTP and the first wolf killed by Storm in the RP. AFTER THE BATTLE: *Jasmine and Kapu both mourned their brother's death even though they hadn't been close while they were alive. *Oddly, Storm also showed regret in killing Jello, a rarity among wolves who have killed in justified fights. *The battle was quickly followed by Luna (wildriverswolf) capturing West from the Emeraldpack's denning site, leading to the next fight.... Emeraldpack vs. Darkpack (II) The second battle of Emeraldpack versus Darkpack followed the first attack by a Darkpack subordinate. In the attack Luna (wildriverswolf90), the daughter of Darkpack alphas River (horsecrazychicklovingkid) and Atra arrived at the Emeraldpack denning site and stole West (wildriverswolf90), the son of Koga and Akira. Storm was unable to defend the denning site at the time because of injuries and Akira was still too weak to. Despite the struggle both Emeraldpack wolves put up, Luna escaped with one of the pups. Nyx and Koga returned from the hunt shocked by the bad news. The whole pack was reluctant to attack Darkpack and retrive West due to their smaller size and obvious weakness in a fight. Darkpack continued to make plans to battle with the weakened Emeraldpack again. None of them ever became reality. Ebony (Darkpack beta - SilkiesForEver) tried to get West to become part of Darkpack by his own free will. The pup resisted in the beginning but slowly began to become use to the pack that had stolen him. In Emeraldpack, tempers rose regarding West and many plans to attack were made. In the end, the alpha female, Nyx, made the decision to attack a vow. The pack organized hastily with few doubts they would be at a disadvantage the entire attack. Lupus (wildriverswolf90), a former Darkpack member who had fled during the earlier Unclaimed territory battle, led Emeraldpack to the denning site of Darkpack. Along the way they encounted members of Amaroq, a rival pack (-Chicken Tamer-) who agreed to let them pass to attack Darkpack. (A very important note is that the second Emerald vs. Dark battle was the first attack led by a pack in which the alphas gave a direct command to attack. While it seems like something obvious to do, a verbal signal by one or both alphas is fairly rare in the RP. Storm's qoute of "Emeraldpack, attack." is hard to replace.) Emeraldpack quickly attacked Darkpack after spotting the members of it. It took a very short amount of time for the battle to escalate. Akira and Koga both ran into the fight looking for West; while Nyx and Storm went after the alphas in search of revenge. While looking for Atra and River, Nyx became distracted by a Darkpack member who attacked. Storm continued to follow Atra. Atra used a strategy of dancing away from her attaker, making it near impossible for Storm to pin or lunge at her. Luna and Ebony moved through the fight, taking on many Emeraldpack wolves. Ebony, at a time, was battling Loga while Akira searched for West. Akira eventually spotted West and began to battle toward him. Meanwhile, Storm caught up to Atra and the fight between them began. Storm, now fully fed, was at a small advantage the whole fight. Atra led him away from the main chaos of the battle, trying to draw the alphas away from West. Nyx battled with Kane, the Darkpack subordinate, until he became too weak. Before searching for Atra and Storm, Nyx bit down hard on Kane's neck and head, killing him. Kane was the first wolf killed by Nyx. West was eventually caught by his mother. She tried to bring him away from the fight, but West refused, claiming his pack was Darkpack now. Stunned, Akira dropped him. West ran over to Ebony, and cowered beneath his legs, refusing to leave his new pack. "West snapped at Akira. 'I don't want to go!' He fled from the den, dodging beneath her legs. He ran out into the middle of the battle. He looked around and noticed Ebony, he ran for him hiding between his legs." ''--wildriverswolf90 On West'' Koga and Akira fought with Ebony and Luna despite their pup's decision. Akira at one point turned on Luna with a greater fury than Storm. The two wolves decided to leave after fighting the hopeless battle for a while more. With broken hearts, the two parents started to look for Storm and Nyx to force them to give up. Atra led Storm to where West and his parents were, showing him the battle was useless. Storm panicked and became even angrier when he learned West had joined Darkpack. Nyx caught up with the battling alphas, ready to assist her mate. Koga and Akira tried to convince her and Storm to retreat, but both wolves refused out of rage. Nyx and Atra battled solo for a few minutes before Storm stepped in. After realizing what Akira had said, Nyx tried to get Storm to leave. Storm stubbornly insisted on fighting. Atra accused both of them of fighting among themselves. Both Emeraldpack alphas tensed, becoming madder at the Darkpack she-wolf. Badly beaten by the outraged attackers, Atra slipped quietly out of the battle. The last both alphas saw of her in the battle was the she-wolf snarling. "You've already lost." Whether Darkpack or Emeraldpack won the battle is up to the roleplayers of RWTP. Maybe Emeraldpack did ''win the battle, but the war was already won by Darkpack before a single drop of blood was spilled. '''AFTER THE BATTLE:' *Later in his life, West left Darkpack to join Stonepack. He became mates with Sierra (SilkiesForEver), a Stonepack subordinate and later their Beta Male *After the battle, unlike Storm, Nyx never showed any regrets about killing another wolf. *After West and Sierra had grown much older and had their own family, they met Koga and Akira at the border and were reunited. Sky, West's sister, and his parents were both relived and thrilled to be one proud family again. *Months after the reunion, Akira died during the birth of her next litter: Rebel, a he-wolf, and Wren, a she-wolf. West became increasingly sad after her death and the disappearance of his sister, Sky. The Battle of Stonepack vs. Darkpack (I) The battle of Stonepack versus Darkpack was the first major plot twist to occur in the RP. The odds and results of the battle set the stage for the next generation of characters and left the RWTP Roleplay changed in a way it never has been before. The Plan and the Spy The plan to attack Stonepack created by Darkpack was much more elaborate than any other. A younger wolf from Darkpack named Cedar (iluvorpingtons) was sent by Atra and River to spy on Stonepack. No clear plans for the actual fight had been made yet, only to keep an eye on them and decide on the right moment to strike. (One thing that made the plan so special was that it was discussed by iluvorpingtons and horsecrazychicklovingkid through Private Message, making it impossible for any other roleplayers to know of the scheme. Other members of Darkpack were later informed by PM, but only were they told when the attack was approaching soon.) Cedar entered the Stonepack territory and met Senkah (OwlLover.), the alpha female of Stonepack. Cedar lied to the alphas of Stonepack while at their den, telling them she fled from Darkpack after hearing some of River and Atra's plans. Senkah and Hades eventaully decided to let her stay with the pack, convinced she had been telling the truth. Quartz (Stonepack subordinate - iluvorpingtons) became fast friends with Cedar. Melossa (PekinBantam) was also a kind wolf Cedar began to develop a weak friendship wolf. The she-wolves often went hunting together. Cedar met up with Atra and River at night to report to them on Stonepack's weaknesses. Sometimes it was noted only Atra would meet her, with River being occupied with Darkpack's problems. Before returning to Stonepack's denning site, Cedar would roll in the mud near the shore of the river. The meetings were kept secret to every other wolf, including ones in Darkpack, and were never discovered. Later in her life with Stonepack, Cedar met Aki. Despite his obvious power over her position in the ranks, he was friendly to Cedar and she started to like him on a small scale. The two wolves would talk sometimes but it was never stated during these times that Aki ever felt any bond to Cedar. After spending a few more months together, Aki started to think about his feelings for Cedar. The two wolves began to feel enamored towards each other. As activity within the pack sped up, Cedar began to drift away from Aki. She became busier while trying to balance the nightly meetings with the Darkpack alphas with the responsibilities expected of her by Stonepack. When the lone wolf Mari (SilkiesForEver) arrived at Stonepack and was accepted, she and Aki began to like each other. The bond between them was much stronger than what Aki had with Cedar earlier. Mari and Aki later became mates, starting a small family of their own. Cedar paid little attention to the he-wolf she had once loved, but it is mentioned she felt a little jealous of Mari. Whether of not this led to her telling Atra to attack their rival pack is up to the roleplayers once again. Almost a year after Cedar had been sent to Stonepack to spy, the attack on Stonepack was planned. The Darkpack alphas, beta, and the subordinate Luna (wildriverswolf90) were the main creators of the plan. They plotted against Stonepack for about a week before the battle began. Part One of the Battle: The Attack of Darkpack The battle started with Cedar running back to a small hunting group warning them Darkpack had crossed the border. The group returned to meet Atra leading less than half of Darkpack on an attack. While more of Stonepack came to fight them, Ebony and the other fraction of Darkpack attacked the denning site. His group consisted of three wolves West (wildriverswolf90), Luna (wildriverswolf90), and eventually Cedar. With the dens left with fewer defenses, the odds of winning pointed to Darkpack in the beginning. Mari led the denfense and took on Ebony when his group met Stonepack's wolves that their denning site. When the fighting Stonepack wolves learned Ebony's group was attacking the dens, most of them left the first group. Atra's group was forced to follow, pushing both packs together in one fight. Most fights in the climax of the battle were one on one to three on one. The alphas of Darkpack split up, mostly helping their own pack in smaller fights. Senkah and Hades were uninvolved for the first half of this part because of OwlLover (Roleplayer)'s absence. Atra and Aki battled until Mari intervened, scoring a slash across Atra's neck. This was only minor and did not kil her. Quartz, Rain, and Ebony became caught in a three-wolf fight during the beginning of the denning site battle. Lilly (Nickeyo), a young subordinate from Stonepack's neighbor pack BeechTreeCreek, became involved becuase of her crush on Ebony. Quartz tried unsuccessfully to drive the younger wolf off, and Lilly sided with Ebony and Darkpack during the battle. Caine (wildriverswolf90) attacked Sierra (SilkiesForEver). Sierra's parents, Thunder (SilkiesForEver) and Rain (SilkiesForEver) cornered Caine in a den that collapsed. He was mentioned very few times in the battle after the incident, and it is assumed his injuries from the cave-in were serious though not fatal. Quartz was later attacked by Atra. Though wounded, Quartz equaled Atra in the fight until the Darkpack alpha pinned her and quickly prepared to strike the final blow. Cedar, who had been watching with terror and hope, charged in at the last second. She struck Atra a poorly aimed but strong blow, distracting her from Quartz. Atra turned on her former spy without question and slashed her throat, killing her. With Darkpack moving quickly, Atra turned to join her pack and left Cedar as she died. Part Two of the Battle: Retreat and the Death of Cedar Cedar was asked by Quartz why she had switched sides so many times. Cedar tried to reply, her response mostly mentioning how Stonepack was a better home than Darkpack ever could be.She was blind and died so. Unable to hold on any longer, Cedar begged Quartz to tell Aki she had ''loved him. Without another word to add on to it, Cedar closed her eyes and died with a feeling of content and unrest. Atra encountered Senkah higher on the hill near Stonepack's dens. The hatred between the two sister's bubbled over and the resulting fight was one of the most violent in the battle. Both wolves were strong but wounded and evenly matched. Senkah's mate, Hades, arrived after a long battle between the alpha females. Atra fought for a short amount of time against both wolves, but she was soon too weak and outmatched to continue. Despite their painstakingly crafter plan, Darkpack was forced to flee at the end of the long, hard battle. The scheme created by the alphas of Darkpack would be remembered by the RP until today, but in the end Stonepack was triumphant. '''AFTER THE BATTLE:' *West was later found on the territory He joined Stonepack after the battle and fell in love with Sierra *Later in the RP, Cedar's sibling, Starling, pseudo-omega of Meadowpack, goes searching for his sister...and finds the truth. *Cedar is mentioned several times in the future by wolves supicious of new arrivals "She seems trustworthy" "So did Cedar." '' ''--Stormpack alpha and beta (OwlLover) '' ''On Talc, former Darkpack member =Other Notes= *The alphas of a pack and occasionally the beta lead an attack. Several times this wasn't the case with a small battle, but organization that is needed for a large one often requires a high-ranking leader. *Recent skirmishes point towards an upcoming battle with Darkpack versus Riverpack or Emeraldpack. *A battle is likely to occur when Quartz and Nebrivo's pack seeks out territory